The Grimm Truth
by Heartstring Scissor
Summary: This loosely follows the anime to begin with. It will contain most of the characters within the anime but for now it is Bumblebee/Black Fire/ Yin Yang central. What if everyone was trying to hide you from yourself? What if it was for your own good?
1. Chapter 1

Initiation at Beacon, the hunters and huntress' to be were all taking deep, refreshing, calming breaths. Looking down from the cliff top, most began warming their muscles or checking their weapons. Except for one blonde male, Jaune Arc, who was quivering in fear. Jaune's voice betraying him as he tried to question the headmaster in front of him, Professor Ozpin. Another such nervous student, Ruby Rose, 2 years the junior of everyone else in the line-up. Although her nerves didn't penetrate the steely resolve etched on her face.

Ozpin. An average sized man with an over average appetite for tea. His soothing voice and the occasional sip was the only sound to split the silence. Not even the wind dare crack this delicate moment. Strained eyes, grunts and inaudible mumbles followed him as he past. He welcomed them, the steel yet soft glint in his eyes, scanning as he paced the length of the recruits. Staring each of them down behind him, the stern but fair Glynda Goodwitch, sporting her oddly stylish torn cape.

"You will need all your skills in this coming task" The muffled sound of a voice pierced the adrenaline fuelled youngsters ears. Ozpin's. A few hums of focused understanding and nods came in reply. He looked to his assistant, the experienced Huntress snapped her vision to the other end of the line, fixed her glasses, then with a jolt the first student was launched toward the sun. Jaune, at the end of the current order, stared in shock. Little beads of sweat forming with every new launch. He stammered again, trying to avert the inevitable. The skinny blondes heart pounding in his ears before a confident giggle and the sound of loading shotguns distracted him.

Yang Xiao Long, a busty blonde girl, had already readied her weapons and was smirking to herself. How was this girl so confident? She cracked her neck to the side and rolled her shoulders, the toned muscles clear even beneath the sheath of her top. The younger sibling, Ruby, next to her asked her something. The tall blonde shrugged and slid on a pair of Aviator sunglasses, bending her knees.

"Yeeeaahhh" Yang forward flipped off the spring board and disappeared into the sun followed by a multitude of excited screams and explosions.

At this point, the puny male, Jaune, was trembling, his knees knocking together as he cowered behind his shield. He looked over toward Ruby, sending her a weak nod before she was fired into the air. His attention then fell on his neighbour hoping for some sort of reassurance, highly unlikely, as next to him stood the ninja girl known as Blake, mysterious, beautiful and deadly, all topped with a pretty black bow. The bow topped beauty's determined gaze didn't waver even as the platform under her began to shudder slightly. Jaune's gaze lingered on the girl in question until she unsheathed Gambol Shroud, an adaptation of a ballistic chain and sickle. He was taken back, such a delicate looking girl, cocking her weapon in gun form, unphased. A slight 'hmm' and she was gone, literally. She disappeared off the spring board. His eyes searched for the slightest indication where she had gone, nothing.

Jaune looked desperately at the head master and the deputy head. Pleading them not to do the same to him. The older man sipped his tea again calmly, whilst the witch woman stared on, holding her scroll, waiting. Then she seemed to smile slightly wickedly. "WAAHHHH!" The 'knight' was flailing and tumbling through the air. He didn't know what to do, how to land thoughts about his life flashing before his eyes. His ragdoll limbs thrashing around hundreds of feet in the air, and descending quickly. Until he heard a thud and felt his body jolt to a hault, his back crashing to a hault against something solid. Looking up he was stapled to a large, very high tree by a familiar spear. "THANK YOU!" He projected in the direction in which it had come from.

"I'm sorry!" A very long distance reply from Pyrrha Nikos, a fairly tall, slim girl dressed in her usual, almost, Amazonian amour. She stood on the tree branch she had landed safely on and pondered on getting her spear back. She descended the tree her shield, Akouo, strapped safely to her back. Now, to retrieve her spear-sword-rifle, Milo.

Blake had just landed on the ground, silently in a crouch, flicking her wrist to pull her chain-sickle form Gambol out of a tree. She starred back at where she came from. A little nod to herself, a reward for the distance she had travelled so quickly with such little effort. She lifted her head in the air, squinted and concentrated. Slowly turning around, gathering her surroundings. She stopped at a 45 degree angle from where she was facing and took her first cautious step in the direction of the mountain peaking above the tree line. Suddenly she stopped, unsheathed her blade, breathed in and held it. A low rumbling was beginning to get louder, echoing of the far away valleys. She became worried letting out her breath, what size Grimm has footsteps that loud, that can rattle the peaks around her with sound. The ninjas grip became iron as the sound stopped for a short period. Her vision snapped up as an obnoxious BOOM happened above her. A ball of fire hit the tree over Blake's head, with a quick tuck and a shadow clone to be safe she darted from underneath falling branches. Her relief was cut short however by a clear "Yeahhh hahaha" followed by the disappearing over joyous laughter and more explosions. The black haired girl looked at the 'fireball' that had just caused her such a fright with gritted teeth.

Yang, after propelling herself through a tree, fired a few more shots behind her. The brawler didn't think she would be able to fly, it was an idea that hit her whilst mid fall if she was honest. She couldn't contain the excited butterflies flapping in her stomach; they fluttered out as laughter, almost as loud as her gauntlets. She barrel rolled in air, the cooling breeze not even breaking through her semblance. She was warm, happy and free. Another punch behind her, with a giggle but no shot fired she realised she was out of ammo. It was time to land, the part she continually promised her earlier self to think of later. Well later was sooner than the blonde had expected. She started her decent, enough strength behind her to punch through a lot of the branches in her way without Ember Celica's dust enhanced shots, simply using them to protect her knuckles. The ground was coming up fast and her head was filled with nothing about landing. She shrugged in the air before her feet touched the ground, sinking into it slightly, bending her knees and tucking into a roll exclaiming "Nailed it!" whilst she straightened seamlessly into an adrenaline pumping sprint, in whatever direction she was facing. It wasn't long before the brawler found a small clearing. Her carefree nature encouraged by the space and freedom around her. She strolled through the brush, investigating calling out to her sister. A rustle to her right, a shadow dashed past her at speed. Her head turned toward it before she dashed over and used her hands to part the lush green blockage. "Ruby?!" She exclaimed excitedly pushing her face forward. A growl and piercing red eyes responded. She let the bush snap itself back together and jumped back, taking her battle stance. The gauntlets around her wrists, clicking and whirring, already reacting to the sense of danger. She cocked one back before two Ursi stomped out toward her.

Blake walked at a quick pace towards the mountain, always ready and always alert. The sights around her, greens and browns all merged in her peripherals, her goal was clear and very much in sight, until she felt a presence up ahead. The ninja darted into the shadows, staying low underneath the brush line. Peeking through the various, random gaps in the bushes that separated her and the presence now to her left. "RUBY?" A female voice, shouting in the middle of the forest. Who would dare challenge nature like that? What brainless fool could possibly…. Blake's questioning halted as she darted past the girl, time seemed to slow down. The girls hair, bright as the sun and as thick as the forest in which she walked. "The fireball…." Blake whispered to herself, finding herself crouching still, covered by the shadows while the girl walking past her seemed to bathe, no, radiate the suns light. The hidden ninja watched with intent as the blonde jumped back from a bush ahead of her.

Yang smirked, giggled a little. The Ursi attacked, she retaliated with ease blocking and punching the beast making is grunt in pain. The confident smirk cemented on her face, her hair like a cape flowing behind her, slightly heroically. Fighting was Yang's release, she trained hard and got strong quickly. With a grunt of her own throwing some more force into a punch she sent one of the Grimm skidding backward. The other came at her fast with a roar of effort; she flipped backwards dodging a razor claw strike that would have taken her head off. "HA! Is that all you…." The world stopped, as her lilac eyes focused on a strand of golden hair floating to the ground. The brawler did not even try to stop her anger. A split second of silence before she unleashed a burning wave of her semblance, some bushes around her starting to smoke. "ARGHHHH" A war cry louder than her shotguns scared the birds from the trees, another wave of heat following and her hair now aflame.

"YOU MONSTERS!" the blonde let out an inhuman scream of anger, her eyes now blood red, charging forward with a flurry of punches. Blake had to cover her eyes with her hand as the heat wave dried her eyes instantly. This girl, her semblance was unlike anything she had seen in her previous encounters. The raw animal power this girl had unleashed, without even trying. Each punch exploding on contact, even the kicks that were unaided by bullets made the Ursa buckle. The animal of fire in front of her charging, the Ursa still stumbling forward its bone mask cracked. When the charged fist of the girl entered the Ursa Blake expected to see it protrude through the animals spine, instead the force shot the animal 30 maybe 40 feet through dense trees and bush line, leaving a trail of flames behind. Black fur blocked her view, it was time to stop watching and start helping.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang was panting, watching her prey sail through the trees. She saw red, felt her body glowing with rage. A crack behind her made her turn with a low growl. "What, you want some too?!" She bellowed, with a cock of her wrist mounted guns. A quick whipping was heard followed by the slicing of flesh. The Ursa leaned forward; the brawler braced herself for attack. Its hulking head landed, crashing to the ground at her feet. Burning red eyes snapped up to see Amber pools piercing her rage like an icicle. The gauntlets reacted, folding to safety as Yang defused herself. "I could of taken him" She spoke confidently with a shrug, her eyes closed, not wanting to place her blood irises on display.

"Sure" A small smile tugged at Blake's lips. So this fireball, with hair of sun and a body of fire, would be her partner.

If there was one thing that was certain, in both the girl's minds, it was that the next few years would be eventful to say the least.

The two turned to the forest and began their journey together. Yang the tall, buxom, blonde brawler and Blake the stealthy, silent, shin-obi. As they walked Yang reloaded her weapons, whistling blissfully. "Yang." Blake spoke softly but with purpose.

"Mmmm" Yang glanced up, a roll of dust ammunition in her mouth. Blake sighed; this girl was going to kill them both.

"Just try to be quieter, please" Blake continued walking, breathing deeply and counting to ten. Maybe the other girl could of taken that Ursa, then she wouldn't be walking through the forest with someone that almost dropped a tree on her. The ninja shook her head as the thrill of danger worked its way through her body. No. She would remain calm and collected, she couldn't be a creature of impulse again. After all impulse was why she was alone now. The black haired girl cast a solemn look behind her at her partner and whispered to herself. "I'm sorry." The blonde behind her was strutting confidently through the forest, like nothing could stop her. Blake just hoped that the girl was strong enough to handle the darkness that had just walked into her life.

"You think that's where we are going?" Blake turned to her right and joined the girl at her side. She rolled her eyes at her companion. What they saw was a circle of rubble, an old castle watchtower maybe? In the circle was an inner ring of tiny pillars, obviously not from the same period. Both girls started towards the center of the ring, chess pieces on all the platforms. The ninja began analysing each one, surely this was a test, but of what? Character? Then she would pick the black Bishop, black because of her chosen colour and the bishop moves with a fixed destination, in one straight line through anything. But what if it was a test of strength? The dark haired girl placed a curled hand on her chin, "Hmmm" what were her strengths? She would pick the black Queen, able to move anywhere at any turn. Or was it a test of weakness?

"How 'bout a cute lil pony?" Yang broke her partner's inward war. In her hand she held up, triumphantly, a gold Knight piece. The Knight, no other piece moves like this, its awkward to counter and the Knight stands for protection. Blake stared at the brawlers beaming smile, she too cracked her own, they would both be Knights, protectors of gold, of light.

"Sure" The ninja shrugged and Yang let out a small giggle of happiness.

Eventually the pair came across a clearing, they were exchanging small talk about the forest, Grimm and other such menial topics. "Shhh" Blake shushed the blonde. As she concentrated she heard a low rumble in the distance followed by a scream.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang began sprinting in the direction of the noise, Blake hot on her heels.

Yang could feel her adrenaline pumping, nothing like a sprint into battle to warm the muscles. She would not be afraid of any Grimm ever again. They took her family, and now she would do anything to stop anyone else experiencing that loss. Her gauntlets had activated, her feet leaving definite boot prints in the ground as she worked her legs harder, faster. Until something tugged her arm, she pointed up before the blonde could argue. The brawlers head snapped up, there in the sky was her sister, holding onto the claw of a giant bird Grimm. This was the first time Blake had seen Yang's smile droop to a concerned frown, then widen in horror as the red blob in the distance seemed to be getting bigger. "RUBY!" Yang was running toward where her precious sister would land her arms open, in a stance ready to bare the weight of catching her. Until Ruby's decent was interrupted by a screaming, flailing white blur, pushing them both into the canopy of the tree.

Ruby was the first to recover and look up to the sky to see her partner still clinging to the Nevermore's claw. She shrugged defeated. Blaming herself for her partners death already, she could imagine it now the white lilies strewn across a coffin with a plaque that reads, died because of Ruby Rose's stupid idea. She then was roughly embraced and squeezed like an empty toothpaste tube. "hhhunnnggg" The air left her lungs.

"I was so worried Rubes!" Yangs worried tone made ruby look up, she smiled and waved it off until Blake cleared her throat.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Before anyone could answer a shrill scream of Ruby's partner made everyone look up. "She's going to fall" Blake added.

"She'll be fine" Ruby spoke.

"She's falling" Blake retorted still looking up. Just like that visions of Weiss' funeral came flooding back. A loud 'Offf' made her look round Jaune had caught the Ice Queen and taken the brunt of the force himself. Weiss dusted herself off and joined her partner and the other two girls. Just as Yang went to open her mouth another roar came through the trees followed by a couple of explosions, everyone turned weapons ready as a Ursa came stumbling through the trees, only to fall on its front, dead. "Oh no, I broke it" The pink haired hammer wielder climbed onto the back of the corpse followed by a "NORA!" from her usually quiet partner.

Yang opened her mouth to speak once more but what came out was an inhuman screech. Yang looked puzzled before the trees to their right began shaking. The first thing to breach the line of shaking trees was a small red haired amazon. Merely seconds after, the treeline fell flat trampled by a Death Stalker. Its claws snapped at Pyrrha's heels as she panted trying to outrun it. She ducked under a claw but failed to see the other coming to quickly, the back struck her a flung her toward the group.

"Great now we can die together" Yang spoke as the group rushed toward the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teams of students ran, led by Ruby. Her red cape flapping behind her. Yang couldn't help but swell with pride.

"Yang?" The blondes' new partner questioned.

"It's nothing…" The brawler spoke and shook her head with a smile, almost forgetting the certain death circling above them.

The group all ran toward the mountain, expecting a path or an obvious way up to safety, no such luck. Ruby was the first to get to the old ruin and the looming cliff face stretching to the sky above her. "Damn" She muttered soon joined by the groans of her team mates.

"Now what?" Jaune spoke, heaving breathlessly from running.

"I am officially open to ideas!" The youngest spoke, staring at the ruin, desperately clinging to any hope that they had a way out. They all scanned the landscape, it was eerie without the impending doom scuttling not far behind. It was then that Yang made a decision and turned round to face the forest they had just run from. Her features hardened and her gauntlets unfolded their gold surface glinting in determination to match her. She bought up her guard and stood ready to face anything to protect her sister and her new friends. "Yang, this is not the time to mess around!" The youngest sister shouted.

"Find a way out, I'll hold them as long as I can" The blonde did not turn to address the worried faces instead she began walking forward slowly.

"Pyrrah, you're the best fighter I know, I hate to ask…" Jaune began

"I'll go with her, you guys put your thinking caps on" The red head smiled knowingly and placed a hand of support on the scrawny boy's shoulder.

"Right, well let's not waste time trying to persuade them otherwise" Weiss interjected with a clap of her hands. "We don't have the luxury of time right now."

"Right, Nora get ready for ranged attacks" The perky pinkette saluted and giggled. "Jaune, Ren you will be front line, spotting and trying to buy more time. Weiss, I hope you have enough dust on you"

"Of course I do you dolt! I am the heiress of the Schnee dust company!"

"Oh, yeah right" Ruby looked away for a second. "Anyway you will be supporting with glyphs. Me and Blake will take higher positions and handle long range and air cover. Ready?"

Just before anyone could respond Blake snapped her head to the forest. "Get up the tower, NOW their coming."

 **The Forest**

"Well…You're bigger up close" Yang smiled weakly backing away from the giant golden tail that had just dug into the ground before her. She fired some shots whilst retreating. "Pyrrha? Where's the over grown budgie?"

Pyrrha had lodged her shield in a branch and was crouched behind it taking shots when she could. "It's coming toward us, the screams from your friend down there are drawing it in!" Three more shots were heard before a feather, as sharp as a katana sliced the branch the warrior was perched on.

"Fall back, we just have to hope they came up with something" The taller of the two had landed from her fall and began running backwards covering her temporary partner.

"Of course they will have!" Yang let off a few shots into the dry ground to kick up some dust while she ran. "My sister will have thought of something" The two began running, Pyrrha darting in and out of tree cover, only looking forward. Yang was using her recoil to propel her faster and get anything out of her way if needed, at this point she did not care about the noise besides her little bullets were nothing compared to the frustrated screech of the Grimm behind her.

A stray feather caught Pyrrha's shield, pinging off it and she silently thanked the gods, the trees ahead of her were thinning, and not because of the shotgun lumberjack next to her. "There's the clearing!" She pointed, the rumbling of Grimm behind her was closer than ever. The red head kept her breathing steady, she needed to run slightly further. Her teeth were gritted as she pushed herself harder than she had ever done. The sunlight pierced the trees as they began to emerge from the clearing.

"There!" Ren pointed and readied himself, as did a worried looking Jaune. Ruby scanned in the direction of Ren's finger she saw fiery red hair and blonde that would rival the sun. She scoped in, the tree's falling at the retreating pair's heels. The first bit of bone white she saw she began firing, followed by her defence team. As Yang and Pyrrah got on the bridge Yang fell back to high ground whilst the red head turned to face her enemies.

"About time!" Ruby stated to her big sister.

"Next time" She puffed "You can hold off the big scary death machine, okay?" Yang smiled and reloaded her gauntlets. Weiss and Blake shared a confused look at the two sisters, who appeared to be treating this as some sort of trivial task. A scream from above shook the ruins.

"I see a birdy!" Nora screeched and opened fire with a battle cry, her love heart pink grenades exploded like flak shells in the air. The Nevermore stopped but not before flexing is wings and throwing them downward at the bridge, releasing deadly razor feathers that whistled toward the bridge. The bridge crumbled, the teams separated. Battling an epic Grimm each. The Nevermore resumed its attack on the ruined tower, flying straight at it brandishing its piercing beak. "FIRE" Weiss yelled and the girls on the tower began their barrage of long range attacks. Each bullet or glyph barley scratched the surface. They couldn't slow the beast down! Ruby and Weiss fell back whilst Yang and Blake jumped as the tower fell beneath them.

"Hmm" Blake grunted as she shadow cloned to reach the Nevermore's back, she ran down its spinal cord, slicing downward as many times as she could. If she could make a weak point this battle might not be a disaster. As she reached the tail she prayed to whatever powers in Remnant that she had damaged the beast slightly.

Yang had jumped, but where was she? Ruby looked on in horror as the tower collapsed and her sister was not out. She narrowed her eyes in a futile attempt to see through the dust. The heiress placed a hand on the red hooded girls shoulder. "She'll get out, she looks like a tough brute. Come on we need to help" Ruby nodded and turned her attention to bigger problems right now.

Yang growled and extended her legs. "Oh you did not just try to eat me!" She said, her eyes flaring red. "Do you know how hard Grimm spit is to get out of my hair?!" She spoke, her aura activating giving her legs that extra push. The Nevermore screeched as its beak was over extended, the brawler pushed up so her body was locked straight, snapping the muscle in the Nevermore's jaw. "How do you like me now?" She bellowed into the creatures gullet, holding the snapped jaw with one hand and firing rounds into the creatures throat with the other. As the assassin landed the screech bought her attention upward, her partner was stood in the mouth of a Grimm holding its jaw with one hand, impressive. She couldn't help but wonder if Yang planned anything during battle, if not this would be a long few years.

As the other team fought Blake managed to see Pyrrha launch Nora high into the air. She stared at the beast, its own stinger was embedded in its thick skull. Nora's weapon became a Warhammer as she flipped in the air, gaining momentum. Her last flip almost happened in slow motion, as she righted in the air, her arms extended and forward, bringing the hammer in an arc over her body. Powered by all that momentum she slammed her hulking hammer into the stinger. Like hitting a nail into butter, it shot through the skull and the creature stiffened, expelling one more terrifying scream before collapsing.

The giant bird had shut its eyes, pain ricocheting through its body, desperately trying to stop the pain in its beak. Its momentum carried it forward before it collided with the cliff side, head first forcing it to land briefly. Yang managed to slip out into a tuck roll when the bird got close to the ground. "Ruby!"

"I have a plan!" Silver eyes shimmered and hardened in a moment. "Guys!" Yang and Blake stood on the side of crumbling towers holding Gambol Shrouds ribbon tightly. Ruby twirled in the air unfolding Crescent Rose landing on the wire facing the bird. Weiss took her cue and summed a pulling glyph, pulling her partner toward her. "Are you sure"

"Yes, think you can make the shot?"

"Can I" Weiss humphed.

"Can you?!

"OF COURSE I CAN" The heiress snapped before letting the glyph go. Firing Ruby with her scythe drawn. Everyone looked on as her boots connected with the cliff the blade of Crescent Rose hooked around the creatures smoking throat. Weiss adjusted her stance, her dust wheel span as she did after a full 360 degree turn the rapier fired a glyph that duplicated up the cliff. Ruby smiled and used what was left of her aura and her guns recoil to dart straight up the cliff, dragging the Nevermore with her. She could feel the curved blade slowly cutting through each layer of flesh, slicing through the creatures weakened neck. As she reached the peak, she tensed pushing herself that little more, her foot pushed off the end of the cliff propelling her into the air she began to feel the weight of the giant creature on the end of her scythe. She grunted in and fired the last few shots, before the weight disappeared. She landed on the cliff face and looked down. The two new teams had defeated two of the most dangerous Grimm known. They had not even started training yet, Ruby grinned.

Yang began whistling with her two fingers and whooping energetically, well as energetic as one could be after being in a Nevermore waiting to be swallowed whole. Blake smirked and clapped a little. The other team was cheering and clapping as they all crossed a makeshift bridge to the, now even more ruined, ruin.

 **Back at Beacon after team announcements:**

Team RWBY, as they were now known, entered their dormitory. Four bed lined a wall, very close together. The girls looked around at one another. How would the fit all their stuff in here? Ruby suddenly grinned and clapped her hands together. Yang eventually caught on, when they were growing up in Patch Ruby had only ever wanted one thing for their room, besides an armoury equipped with upgrades and machines, and that one desire was. "BUNK BEDS! I always wanted bunk beds!" She squealed and the shinobi covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

"I refuse, its too childish" Weiss crossed her arms turning away from her team.

"I propose a vote" Ruby spoke confidently looking at her team. Yang placed her thumbs up, she too had also wanted bunk beds but it was not practical in there room at their home. Blake rationalised for a moment, calculating the space and its entrance points.

"It would be more efficient" She nodded.

"Three to one Ice Queen! Bring on the bunk beds!" Yang laughed and walked to a bed lifting it above her head.

"Hey!" Weiss protested at the nickname.

"Team RWBY! Our first mission, Bunk beds is go!" Ruby yelled and began calculating exactly how to balance the beds.

Blake began selecting books that she would likely never read, placing them in a pile. Yang added magazines of various natures onto the pile which soon towered over both girls' heads. "We can use the books to balance a bed. Yang would you mind lifting it?" Blake spoke, in a serious yet soft one.

"Sure" Yang said brushing her hair out of the way before lifting the spare bed into position. Ruby looked at her sister and turned to her own partner, rolling up her sleeves. Weiss cocked her eyebrow and looked at her captain, whilst the activity's outcome was childish she must admit it was good team building.

"We don't have that many books, what about your suitcases?" Ruby spoke, genuinely.

"Absolutely not, you dolt! These suitcases could probably pay for 3 holidays around Remnant!"

Ruby hummed in thought, tapping her chin. Before the white haired girl could say anything Ruby sped off, covering the room in petals. "This better not be a frequent occurrence your aura makes a mess."

The captain returned with a mass of rope. "Think that's messy, you should see Yang's, little tip do not ever touch the hair." Weiss stepped away from her leader and eyed the girl in yellow curiously. "Anyway we can tie the bed and suspend it from the ceiling." Weiss, of course, refused profusely until the group pointed out that the room would be to messy without her and Ruby setting her bunk bed up.

Eventually the girls had done their beds and successfully unpacked. Yang had stripped of her jacket, her toned midriff on show as well as her larger than average muscular arms. As she turned to pull herself up to her bed, Blake noticed a large scar at the base of the blondes spine, shaped a little like an 8 pointed star with little wiggly off branches. "Yang…" She mumbled, unable to control her curiosity.

"Hmm?" The blonde turned letting go of the bed above. "What's up?"

"Oh….Umm…I don't" The ninja shied away.

"The scar right? Don't be embarrassed, you're my partner we should be asking each other questions. I mean I can't fight at my best next to you unless we bond a little." She offered a toothy smile it made Blake relax and re-think her attitude. She decided to soften with the girl just a little.

"Yeah, what causes something like that?" She remained calm and her nerves hidden beneath a serious exterior. Yang chuckled and breathed out for before adjusting her scarf in a nervous way.

"A scythe" The blonde spoke so casually. Blake however felt as if a bullet had gone through her brain. "An early version of Crescent Rose actually." Blake gasped. Ruby would never damage her sister, they loved each other. The ninja could not fathom any situation, aside from having to get something out of Yang quickly, that would enable Ruby to do that to her big sister. Ruby idolised Yang and to her credit the blonde was the ultimate big sister.

"Chill, it wasn't Ruby." The blonde smiled. "I did it. I mean I don't remember it all actually." She sighed and looked toward the window. "I was very young." Yang sat on Blake's bed patting the space next to her, Blake joined her. "I was testing a scythe, like Ruby's, the sniper mechanism was in trial at that period. I remember spinning it, trying to tame the recoil when the hammer set off a bullet as it was folding into its sniper form." Yang sighed. "My dad tells me the mechanism's in the blade locked leaving the blade exposed, the recoil forced the blade to fold away open at such speed it cut through itself, into my back almost through my spinal cord."

"Yang, I'm sorry" The assassin girl attempted to comfort her friend.

"No need, it was an accident. Dad blamed himself, he still does to this day. He stopped making weapons until Ruby."

Ruby coughed noticing how Blake's face was deadpan but her eyes portrayed something else. "Now I have adjusted all the recoil settings and there are way more safety features on my baby now." Ruby interjected. "Don't feel bad Blake, Yang got away mostly unharmed and it taught us a valuable lesson about the mechanism's in a sniper-scythe." Blake nodded and found herself starting to care about the three girls around her, she smiled to herself she was always told near death experiences either tear people apart or bring them together. She couldn't help wonder which it would be.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I have been super busy as usual but I have a new laptop and what better way to test it than to put Youtube on and write some Bumblebee!**

 **I am not fond of this chapter and I am guilty of using this as a sort of filler. As you noticed I am still following season one with this but hopefully I will catch up. However, I am making changes here and there that, while not necessary sometimes, I feel it diverts so you don't get to bored reading it.**

 **I write for fun so grammar and spelling may be off but I had fun writing it and I hope you have some entertainment reading it.**

 **Zilla.**


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY had settled into their dorm well. The bunkbeds held, even when Yang and Ruby had jumped onto their top bunks rather haphazardly. Not to say either was heavy, but Ruby had used knots that Weiss was sure did not exist and Yang was not the most delicate flower in the bouquet.

Blake's extensive book collection holding the blonde's bunk had withstood the onslaught of excited bouncing and the eventual collapse of the brawler, then continued to hold her as she tossed and turned through the night. Ruby's bed swung slightly, despite Ruby's claims of 'It's just like a hammock, so relaxing' Weiss underneath it kept catching a breath and preparing to jettison herself from her bed with every creek.

Morning had finally come, Ruby was the first up. She hopped down from her bed and made sure to grab the bathroom while she could, her sister was not the quickest when it came to having a shower and she could not take the chance that someone else was just as bad. Can't be late on her first day. She bounced past the end of Blake's bunk and a still impressive unused pile of books on the floor.

The red caped prodigy was excited, buzzing and felt completely, irrationally terrified. On one hand she could ace her classes make friends, even Weiss, and come out of beacon and live a romantic life of a huntress. On the other hand she could not make any friends, her classes could be out of her league and she would come out of beacon and live the life of an almost huntress. A sigh fogged the mirror in front of her, she splashed some water on her face and began her morning ritual.

As she smoothed her new uniform an excited squeak left her mouth, it fit perfectly and it was so comfortable. She span in a circle and watched as her skirt puffed up. This was it. Ruby pulled out her whistle, wet her lips and drew a breath in. A loud, harsh squeal erupted from the end and she watched Blake jump from her bed hitting her head on Yang's bed. Weiss had also jumped from the bed, but she was looking up at Ruby's bunk patting herself to make sure she was alive. Yang, meanwhile, continued to snore quietly her golden mane splayed out behind her head. The younger sibling sighed for the thousandth time that morning. _'Well back to the old tricks._ ' "Yang" She spoke softly. Ruby climbed onto Yang's bed hands bared like claws.

Yang mumbled. "I dare you."

"Fine" The small girl thrust her hands into the older sibling's hair and began erratically shaking them, causing Yang's treasured hair to fluff and twist unusually. Red eyes suddenly began to bore into Ruby's silver ones.

"Uh-oh" She spoke as she used her semblance to exit the bed leaving her sister grabbing at petals.

"RUBY!" It was a growl, a low guttural quite fearsome growl. Then the bed headed monster arose from her pit. Nostrils flaring, her hands clenched before she vaulted from the top of the bed landing with a bang, barefoot on the floor.

"Gotta get ready, classes now. Don't want to turn up in your pyjama's sis!" Ruby had said quickly before grabbing Weiss as she exited the bathroom adding the finishing touches to her uniform, then rushing them away.

Blake stifled a laugh as her bed-headed partner shuffled into the bathroom. "Brat" She shook her golden locks and petted, as if comforting them. The onyx haired girl began getting dressed while her partner was in the bathroom, finding a small trace of a smile on her face and discovering that a small part of herself was looking forward to the years to come. But only a small part.

Classes. She could handle one of the most damaging weapons of their time, two of them in fact. She could handle almost being eaten by a Nevermore. But classes were the real test, she slumped over her desk attempting to use her thick locks as mufflers. A droning voice, like the vocal equivalent of a nagging, pulsing headache was all she could hear. Next to her was her sister, franticly taking notes or at least that's what she thought. When Yang shuffled closer Ruby held up her stick drawing and they both slapped hands over their mouths, muffed laughter coming from within them. Weiss shuffled away from the two impish teens and continued to sit, back straight, and take notes.

The onyx haired member of the team was analysing the space around her, judging exits and entrances visualising the time it would take to get to one. Amber eyes fell on a poster that the teacher was referencing. It was a fairly large poster, depicting extinct fanus species and the reason for extinction. The top of the list was the usual, small minded, primitive Dodo fanus. This subspecies had emerged when civilisation was young, the 'cavemen' of the fanus race. They were hunted because humans did not understand their difference. Blake gripped her desk tightly. An entire subspecies that were part human, hunted.

Barbaric.

Hunting and trading fanus is obviously illegal now but the piece of paper taped to the bottom of the poster was handwritten and some of the writing looked recent, adding more to the list of endangered or extinct fanus. Reminding Blake that fanus are still being hunted in secret, still being captured and sold as slaves or entertainment. The poster was sickening, her nails bit into the desk below her as her eyes traced down the names. Rhino. Sabretooth. Phoenix. Shark. Each name made her breathing heavier and her knuckles whiter. She couldn't read anymore as her stomach did a flip. She excused herself and left the class.

Yang was watching Blake as she gripped the table then paled, well paled more than her usual skin tone. Her eyes followed that of her partner's horrified stare before Yang could ask the girl if she was okay Blake stood and left the class with a mumbled apology about a stomach ache. She wanted to go after her but decided against it, I mean they weren't exactly friends yet. She slumped her head on her hand and rolled her pencil about the table. It took a few minutes for her sister to look at her, then began a whole conversation through simple glances.

 _You ok?_ Ruby's eyes showed worry.

 _Yeah._ Yang nodded and subconsciously looked at the door.

 _Go talk to her, class will be here after you have helped her._ Ruby had nodded at her sister and looked toward the door.

Yang grinned and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Sir?" Her hand was in the air.

"Yes Miss Xiao-Long"

"May I be excused?" She smiled.

"What for?" He questioned, sipping his cup of coffee, clutching it between both his slender hands. He looked as if he were vibrating in and out of different realities. Yang shook her head, not the time to be distracted. What should she say? She's ill? No. She thought back and remembered her dad saying honesty is the best policy, so she went with…

"My partner just excused herself and I am worried about her" It was the truth, Ruby nodded and grinned up at her sister, a true idol, and a true honourable…

"Sit down Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna will be fine she is a capable young woman." With that the professor turned and began speaking again. Well the blonde had tried it the honest and true way but now she would have to make a scene. Oh how she _hated_ that, Yang grinned to herself and vaulted her desk.

"Sorry Prof, got some team building to do" She spoke as she sprinted out the door. Now to find Blake, she stared left and right down the large halls and began to think. Her feet began walking her toward the library.

Blake had got some fresh air and was walking towards her sanctuary, filled with new books and stories that made her bristle with delight. Her breaths now steady as she walks through the corridors of Beacon Academy. Although she had not been in the school long, she took the time to memorise all routes to and from each place within its walls. She had looked over the school map for hours, taking in all the information about fire exits and which windows had branches she could jump too. She allowed herself a metaphorical pat on the back for her genius.

As she approached the library she darted to a corner and peered round. Voices up ahead, judging by the pitch it was a distressed female. She continued, cautiously, towards the noise. It was louder now, around the next turn. Another voice, deep threatening whispers. Blake took a chance to peek, and what she saw made her pulse quicken. Instinctively she grabbed for Gambol Shroud, of course it wasn't there, it was safe in her locker which was across campus. She straightened and made the decision to intervene, as she opened her mouth to speak it her voice was lost under another.

"HEY! Winchester" A commanding female voice that the ninja girl recognised. Blake hid back round the corner, looking past Cardin to see a strutting Yang, gold adorned wrists.

"Huh? What do you want? Can't you see I am busy" He said pulling the bunny ears of the fanus girl he had trapped. Yang's eyes were a dark purple and she had not activated her gauntlets.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Each word snapped from gritted teeth.

"Or wha" Cardin did not get the privilege of finishing his counter threat before knuckles had folded him in half. Another small growl as the boy straightened with a wince. "You will pay for that."

"Take a shot, first ones free" A smile followed and the blonde dropped her guard. Blake winced as a fist connected with flesh, causing Yang's head to snap to the left. Silence. Threatening, deathly silence. The brawler girl released a slow breath. Not yet turning back to face her opponent, who was looking at his fist, mumbling in confusion.

"My turn" Before anyone could realise, a fist had caught the Winchester boy in the jaw. The world stilled for a second after the loud 'crack' and Blake ducked behind the corner, watching as Cardin's form sailed into the wall just left of her, leaving a crater. Blake dare a look back her partner was still bare-knuckled but was almost smoking. Then the ninja caught a glimpse of crimson eyes before they diluted to a faded lilac as Yang bent to help the girl.

The fanus girl gasped and stood with Yang's help. "Th…tha...Thanks" She juddered.

"It's cool. I needed something to liven up my day. Will you be okay getting to class?...Oh I am Yang by the way"

"Velvet" The rabbit fanus bowed a little. "I will be fine. He's out for the count. What about you, you will get in trouble won't you?"

"Not if no-one saw but us" Blake rounded the corner speaking quirking an eyebrow at the two girls. Velvet turned to Yang making a zip motion on her lips. The long eared girl laughed and waved before heading to class. The blonde fell into step next to her partner walking to the library.

"Why aren't you in class Yang?"

"You looked sick so I wanted to make sure you were alright" The brawler spoke honestly and unashamed.

"Oh…Well, I just needed some air." The black haired partner spoke seriously. "But thanks." She placed a gentle hand on Yang's shoulder.

"It's cool. Class was draining me anyway" Yang shrugged and threw a smile at Blake.

"I wasn't sure anything could drain your *Ahem* energy" Both girls froze and slowly looked back. The headmaster stood behind them, sipping his tea. "I would like to speak to both of you, if you please." He politely stretched his arm in the direction of his office. Both girls shared a glance, swearing in silence to secrecy.

"Stupid brute, running after Blake like that! She is going to give the team a bad name" Weiss sat with her lunch, unfolding a napkin and placing it on her lap.

"Hey! My sister was just showing some compassion" Ruby had sat next to the heiress and was currently defending her sister's honour, she hoped.

"She went truant, caused a scene in class and I am pretty sure the crater in the school wall we passed was not some accident." Ruby had taken a heaped spoonful of her ice cream waving her spoon at Weiss.

"She is not a common vandal, there had to be a reason" The spoon stabbed into the ice cream tub again but before Ruby could place it to her mouth a hand took the spoon away.

"Rubes, sandwich first then dessert" Yang sat calmly next to the two bickering teammates, Blake followed suit and buried her nose into a book. Ruby groaned and opened a sandwich she had in her bag.

"Ice Queen." Yang greeted a little coldly.

"Brute" A short response.

"Where were you two?" Ruby said between bites. Weiss looked to her side and rolled her eyes.

"Chew with your mouth closed would you? No one wants to see your post masticated food."

"Post what now?" The leader turned a bemused expression adorning her face.

Lunch passed without Yang or Blake speaking too much or spilling the beans about where they were. The truth was Professor Ozpin had sat them down, with tea, and was asking if something was wrong with their class or themselves. Both girls had answered recalling that Blake was not feeling well and Yang wanted to take the time to care for her partner. Ozpin chuckled and mentioned something about a familiar person. Both girls were warned as they left. "Girls look after each other but try to stay in class, also please be gentle with the walls." At this the girls stiffened but strode on to lunch.

Blake sighed at the recent event, glancing over at Yang doing push ups with Ruby laying on her back reading a comic. Her gauntlets, still bracelets on her wrists. The sisters were close, it was refreshing to see a family filled with love despite their circumstanced. Blake thought of her own family, wondering if they were out there still or if Adam had been right when he told her they were dead. A grunt tore her from her thoughts, Yang had begun to sweat, but her face remained forward, focused ahead. The girl had risked a beating for a fanus, she had forced a fairly heavy boy, wearing full armour, into a wall 10 feet from where he stood and left a crater, without using her weapons. Blake struggled to understand why she had them on even in front of Ozpin the school had a strict policy on weapons even if they were in 'safe mode'. This girl was nothing like the people she had met before. The blonde stood from the floor and wiped her glistening brow with a nearby towel. "I'm going in the shower anyone need anything before I go in?" The three girls shook their heads and the blonde continued to the shower.

"How are you feeling Blake" Weiss broke her study to glance at her team mate.

"Huh?" The ninja turned from the bathroom door and registered the question. "Much better thank you."

"What was wrong? Did Yang help?" Ruby asked lowering her comic.

"Urm..." The assassin felt very on the spot, she was not good at conversation. "Yes she did. She showed me something that really helped."

Both girls satisfied went back to their respective books and Blake let her mind wonder.

About an hour or so later a click broke the silence and Yang stepped out of the bathroom in shorts and a yellow vest. Blake stared, the golden bracelets were smoking and wet. Why? Is she scared of attack? Will she attack? As she refocused a hand was waving in her face. "Blake? Are you okay? Kind of spacing out." Her partner's airy voice brought her back.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Three pairs of eyes settled, probing for more. She attempted to look elsewhere but gave up and made up a lie. "About that Grimm fight." Ruby took this as a que to begin retelling the epic tale of Team RWBY defeating the two titan sized Grimm. As the tale was told Yang grabbed her towel and flapped it pretending to be the Nevermore whilst Weiss also stood and played herself in the enactment. Blake smiled. Their young leader had wrapped to jumpers around her wrists pretending to be her sister jumped 'bravely' into the 'Nevermore's' mouth punching. Still raving about the events she grabbed a belt from a dressing gown and played Blake, this swelled the quiet member's heart. She was needed and she was appreciated. She let out a laugh as Yang feigned an over dramatic death, even the Ice queen laughed.

Family are those that are given to you, friends are the family you find and earn.


End file.
